


kiss me in the d-a-r-k dark tonight

by witharebelyell



Series: writing prompts [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witharebelyell/pseuds/witharebelyell
Summary: A kiss to his head. To his cheek. To his shoulder. To his neck. “Hey,” His lover whispered into the darkness. He hummed in response. “Happy Valentine’s Day, love.” He turned to face his lover and gave him a small smile, though he couldn’t see it in the dark.





	kiss me in the d-a-r-k dark tonight

**Author's Note:**

> haha,,, hey,,, it's been a while! so i deleted all my fics because i'm an anxious mess but here i am with a fic i'm really proud of. It was a ten minute warm up piece for creative writing, the prompt being "love" and i'm very excited to share it with all of you! As always, my finnseth fic is dedicated to the lovely freddie, who i couldn't have made it throught he year without. so, without further ado, the mcfucking fic  
> \- joey

A kiss to his head. To his cheek. To his shoulder. To his neck. “Hey,” His lover whispered into the darkness. He hummed in response. “Happy Valentine’s Day, love.” He turned to face his lover and gave him a small smile, though he couldn’t see it in the dark.

“Did you wake me up to tell me it’s Valentine’s?” Finn giggled and kissed Seth’s cheek again, this time afterward burying his head into Seth’s chest.

“Maybe,” Finn singsonged, and laughed into Seth’s chest, before pulling Seth’s arm over his midriff, “I like it when you hold me.”

Seth squeezed Finn, knowing the contact grounded him, “I know, sugar.” 

Finn sat up with a jolt, “I. I need to do something, before...before I lose the courage.” He started digging through their bedside table, before pulling out a small velvet box. “Seth, You are...the most important thing to me. You ground me. You...you’re indescribable. I wish I could conjure up the words to tell you how much I love you, but I can’t. I love you so much, there’s not a single word in the dictionary that could put the same definition to it.” He pulled out the silver ring, before dropping it on their blanket, “Shit, uh-” He picked it up and held it out to Seth, “and it would be the greatest honor to have you be my husband.” 

Seth was stunned. “One second.” He pulled a shoebox out from under the bed and pulled his own box out. “One if you be mine.”

Finn looked shocked before nodding profusely, “I asked you first, asshole.” He said, with no heat to it, before sliding his ring on Seth’s finger and Seth doing the same. 

The first rays of sunlight started to peek through their window, but they were so wrapped up in each other, holding each other, Seth’s hand stretched outwards behind Finn, admiring his ring, and Finn’s brushing Seth’s hair. Happy Valentine’s, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr  
> shimmering-hearts.tumblr.com


End file.
